Animals
Animals - along with Fun Stuff - are the main way in which the player earns in the game. They each produce a certain amount of when their recharge timer ends. They can be obtained by buying with Coins, Acorns, Hearts, or / / / / / Holiday Tokens), playing Kung Fu Scrat or Sid's Egg Rescue, completing certain Collections, or completing Community Events. To find out how to maximize the amount of recieved from animals by using Decorations, click here. Sometimes animals go on sale; so check your shop daily to see if there are any discounts for that day or for the weekend. See the Habitats page for information on which habitat each animal lives in, the Missions page to see which animals are involved in missions, and the Collections page to see which animals are included in collections. (*) for completed families with no decoration bonus (for information on completing families, see the Nursery page). Incomplete family info is shown on each animal's own page. Incomplete family earnings follow these rules: a single animal earns 50% of the total, 2 animals earn 62.5% (rounded down), and 3 members earn 75%. Remember, the amount earned by an animal can be affected by decorations placed near it. See the Decorations and Layouts pages for more details! (**) For completed families. Incomplete family information is shown on individual animal pages. You may also refer to the Experience page for more information on how it is calculated. (***) This column can help you decide which animals will produce the most income for you. The number is a theoretical value, which could only be achieved if the coins are collected immediately after the recharge time. Animals on a short counter have a higher number than animals with a long recharge time. What animals are the most profitable for you will depend on how often you play. For the more entreprenuring players, this amazing (partially incomplete) spreadsheet provides how much animals earn over different periods of time (it even addresses incomplete families and decoration bonuses) - Atisss's Google Doc. 'Bugs' There used to be a bug where if you had no connection to the internet, each family member cost was decreased by 1/4. For example, the fox is normally 90 acorns, but it could go down to 62, and so on. However, this no longer seems to work. 'Tricks to unlock hidden gifts and animals!' Gameloft has hidden several animals and decorations within the game. Once you have unlocked the items, a notification will pop up and you can add the items to your village by going to your inventory. First, you can get some rewards by changing your village name to the bolded words below (use correct spelling and capitalization). Change your village name by simply tapping the box in the upper left-hand corner that displays your village name. You can change your name back (or to another code!) afterwards - it won't affect your rewards. *''Saturn'' to get Coins and a 1 Snowy Oak (7% Bonus). *''BestBuy ''to get 10,000n Coins and 1 Snowy Oak (7% Bonus). *''Bonus ''to get 10,000n Coins and a 1 Snowy Oak (7% Bonus). *In the summer/fall of 2012 there were a few additional name changes that would unlock hidden animals, but they no longer work - they were limited time promotions. To see full information about how they worked (and everything they unlocked), look at the "Name Change" section on the Collections page. The codes were Alpenliebe (for Panda), McDonalds (for Llama), Post (for Hummingbird), and Danimals (for Wombat). Another trick, which will get you the Snowy Fox, is to tap Sid 4 times, and then Manny 3 times. Make sure you don't tap anything else once you start, or you'll have to start over again. You may have to put some items away in your inventory if you have a very crowded village. This "code" was originally distributed in the BluRay edition of an Ice Age movie.